Fairy High Tail School
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Lucy is starting a new school after having the crappiest life. She meets new friends, old friends, and has to face her past for her to move to the future. Along with romance how can she deal with her new high school life? Main Pairings are: Natsu x Lucy - Gray x Juvia - Jellal x Erza. Other pairs will follow.
1. Chapter 1: Something I don't Know

Chapter 1: Something I don't know.

Lucy was on her way to her new school. She ran away from home, got a job and now is heading to attend the bast High School EVER!

Fairy High Tail School!

Who named it? Someone by the name Vermillion.

Lucy didn't care. She was too excited to be here.

At her old high school it was boring and nothing ever happened. This time, she was working her butt off to stay in this school!

"Hello?" She called. She was running just a little late so other students must be heading to class.

"Excuse me!" She called. "What?" Said a student. 'I'm looking for class F?" The boy pointed down the hall. Stairs to the third floor are there." He said. Lucy said thank you and ran as fast as she could.

She heard the bell ringing. And finally, "Made it." She said.

"Whoa! Where do ou think your going?" Said a girl in the doorway. "But I'm in this class." This red headed girl scoffed.

"It's full. You may nee one of the other classrooms." She said. "Which one then is this?" Lucy held up her classroom information.

The girl went quiet.

"Sorry! Can't help you!" She said slamming the door shut.

Lucy tried to look for the other rooms. She later found the F2 and they said no to her.

After 20 minutes she went down to the second floor to find F3 but they said to go away.

Lucy was left confused. Was she at the right school? Didn't she get in?

She sat down on the floor crying. "Why? Why won't anyone help me?" Sobbing got louder.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Asked a voice. Lucy looked up to see a small Blue Cat?

"What the-" "I'm Happy! The second floor hall monitor. Are you lost? or are you skipping?" He asked.

Lucy was in shock! A Taking Blue CAT! "Um...I'm new. I have this classroom. F." She said. Happy started to laugh.

"This Is FT classroom. This is on the first floor. I'll take you to the stairs." he offered. Lucy followed the blue cat.

"I'm Lucy By the way." She realized she never introduced herself. "Call me Happy. And the other two hall monitors are Lily and Carla. Carla is on third floor and Lily in the first. But he's not as kind like I am. Then again. Carla isn't that kind either. So do your best to avoid them." He said.

Lucy nodded with respect. Maybe I'm dreaming? She thought.

Walking down the stairs Lucy and Happy reached the first floor where a pink haired boy walking by.

"Happy!" He said with the big grin on his face. "Lucy. This is Natsu. he will take you the rest of the way. Get her to FT class. Wait. Where are you not in class?" happy asked.

"Well." Natsu grinned wider. "Class ended early!" he said. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Alright. take care Lucy." Happy said waving goodbye.

"Lucy. I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you." The boy held out a hand. "Natsu. Nice to meet you." Lucy said shaking his hand. "Follow me." he said heading down the hall.

"Your lucky. You missed Mystogan talking about Science. Really everyone making fun of him and his secret girlfriend." he laughed.

"Well that's not nice!" Lucy said. "Whoa! Chill. It's all fun and games here. No one really knows who it is." Natsu said.

They finally finished walking and found the...Classrom? "This is FT? the cafeteria?" Lucy was confused. "Yup. Our class is a special class so everyone here hates us." So that explains why everyone shut her out.

"But why?" Lucy didn't understand. Natsu just smiled. "We have gifts. Like magical powers. I mean you did just talk with a Blue cat." Point taken.

"So this is like a mixed class?"

"Basically. Our teachers are cool. Mira is the best. She teaches Math. And helps everyone who needs it. Like me. I have a learning problem. And she helps me out. Gildarts teaches gym. fitness is key is what he says. His daughter goes here too. Cana is her name."

He was really being friendly.

"And our last teasher of the day is the principle. Zeref! Man he is one tough teach. Never get on his bad side." Natsu warns. "Look if you need anything, just ask me or Happy. Okay?"

Lucy smile at him. "Sure. Thank you Natsu. My first day is going great since I net you and Happy. I learn so much I didn't know about this school and thanks to you, I know a little bit. Thanks." Natsu seemed to blush a little but walked right into class!

"Hey everyone! This is our newest student! Lucy!"

Lucy saw so many people here. No wonder they needed this room.

"Hi Lucy!" they all shouted.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Class!"

 **And that's chapter 1.**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **I'm working hard on this so please show your support by following or favorite the story!**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: In the Middle

Chapter 2:In the Middle

"Welcome! To Fairy Tail Class!" Said the whole classroom.

Lucy saw so many people in class she couldn't even count how many there were.

"Hello. I'm Lucy." She said. "Good. Take your seat then." Said a red headed woman.

"Erza Scarlet. The Language and Lit teach." Natsu said. Walking over and taking a seat. Lucy sat behind him.

"What kind of class is this?" Lucy asked herself out loud. She felt a tap on her shoulder. A long white haired girl was smiling behind her.

"I'm Mirajane. If you need anything just ask me." She said.

Lucy could tell she was nice. "Thanks. I have SO many questions." Lucy said.

Mira just smiled. "Well first off, Erza is the teacher during second period. I teach Forth. And Laxus over there." Pointing next to the old man in the chair behind Erza. "He is the couch. He does Soccer, Basket Ball, and Base Ball here. He also is a professional football player in the summer." She explained.

"So why are you and Erza so young? Did you graduate early?" Lucy asked. Mira smiled at her.

"No. We are still students. Even Mystogan is a student here. We just have a lot of skills in one topic." She tells her. "Basics. Erza special is in language arts and literacy. Mystogan is more of a Science geek. As for me, I do well with History. Learning about the past and all."

Lucy just as a confused look. "How do you know? I mean how do you become a teacher?"

"At the start of the year we take a test to see what are skill grades are. Like in America they have these test at the end of the year I believe. But mostly they give you a chance to show off your knowledge skills. My brother Elfman passed with flying colors and is taking college classes on behalf of the school." Mira says with excitement.

"Oh! I didn't know about a test!" Lucy started to panic. Mira patted her head. "Don't worry. Lisanna over there never took it Either." Mira pointed across the room at a girl more Lucy's age and with short white hair.

"Is she your sister?" Lucy asks. Mira nods. "Yes. And the girl next to her. That's Cana. He dad is the Gym teacher. She is also a co-captain for the girls Baseball team. Juvia is the other one." Lucy looked around the room and found where Mira was looking. A girl with short blue hair. This was a strange class.

"Who is this guy? The one she's staring at?" Lucy asks with a shaky voice. "Gray. He brought her to this school along with her partner, who is next to her, Gajeel." Mira explains.

"Lucy was getting so much information.

"What do you do about lunch?" A good question since they are in the cafeteria. "Oh! We eat outside. The Soccer field has such green soft grass that we tend to sleep out there. Some of the guys take it as an opening to pull pranks on all the other "Normal" students."

That doesn't sound nice. But then again. "Why do they dislike us?"

Mira frowned at the question.

"IT's because were all very different." Boomed a voice.

Erza was looking right at Lucy and Mira. "We have magic talents and they just are jelly over it. Finding us to be wired or freaks. So Master Mokorov." Pointing at the old man behind her. "Made a deal with the other teachers to have a special classroom for US. And here we are." Erza finished.

Lucy was scared. She looked beautiful but that must have been an act.

"I'm sorry for..." "Don't worry about it." Said another voice. A man wearing black and blue cloak walked up next to Erza.

"She doesn't mind new people. Your trying to understand the school. it's normal. I did the same thing with young Wendy over here." He pointed in front of Gray and Natsu.

Lucy took a breath. "I promise it won't happen again." She says.

After that Lucy stayed quiet till the end of class.

Mira was heading up next for her turn to teach and Gray and Natsu both snickered.

Erza sat down next to Lucy and cleared her throat. Both boys stiffened up and sat straight.

In the middle of class Erza handed Lucy a piece of paper with a few things written on it.

 **1 Natsu and Gajeel are on the Soccer team.**

 **2 Gray is basketball captain.**

 **3 Juvia and Cana co cap. Baseball.**

 **4 Lisanna lead swimmer.**

 **5 Wendy head art club.**

 **6 Everyone is in special clubs.**

 **7 Don't mess with Mira over Cheer-leading.**

 **8 Library is open over night on weekdays.**

 **and...**

 **9 Join the art club. Me, Natsu, Gray, and even Happy and Carla are a part of that club. We support Wendy and model for her if she needs it.**

Was all that it said.

Information about the school. Well that was good. An art club? Cheer-leading? Lucy was already loving this school.

Soon the bell rang and everyone was forced to go outside for lunch.

"So when is Gym class?" Lucy asked. Erza scoffed. "Twice a week at the most. Gildarts isn't here today so we get free period." Erza said.

"Well...That's good." At least She thought it was.

That is chapter 2!

Hope you liked it!

Follow or favorite to support the story!


	3. Chapter 3: Timmy Mack Graw

Chapter 3: Timmy Mack Graw.

Outside was so nice and sonny. Lucy wasn't expecting lunch time to last almost an hour and 20 minutes. And everyone loved watching the boys fighting.

Even The fights between Mira and Erza was entertaining to some people.

"You like it here so far?" Asked a sweet voice.

"Yeah. And you are?" Lucy didn't know her name. "Levy. I'm Levy. I mostly work in the library." She said sitting down next to her.

"Levy. That sound like a name out of a fairy tale." Lucy couldn't help but laugh. "Really? I have two roommates who love puns and jokes. But that is a good one. I'll let it lo this time." Levy said.

Lucy shivered. "Not that again. No Frozen. I can't stand that movie. At my old school me and my friends all went and saw that like five or six times and they never let me forget it." Lucy said.

Levy laughed. "Wow! Six time?! Not even Happy has seen it. Gray and Lyon yes. Only on a stupid dare." Levy said.

"Lyon? I don't think I've seen him." Lucy was about to ask.

"Lyon is like, Gray's brother/ravel. They grew up together. But Lyon goes to a different school. They see each other on the basketball court." Levy explained.

Lucy nodded. Levy pulled out her phone and scrolled through it for a minute.

"Here look at these photos. These are Gray and Lyon on the court." Lucy's eyes widen. Shirtless boys.

"Why are they-" "Oh! They have this habit. Don't know why. Lyon claims he has control over it. Gray..." Levy paused.

"He doesn't." Lucy guessed. Levy shook her head. "Nope. At least no one sees him but us. And he only takes his shirt off at games or practice." She adds.

Lucy just smiled.

"HEADS UP!" Shouted a voice. Lucy and Levy turned to see a ball heading right for them!

Lucy held up her hands to protect herself. But nothing happened.

"That was close. You alright girls?" Lucy looks up to see...

"Laxus!" Mira ran over. "Yo! Fullbuster! Next time watch where your KICKING!" He screamed.

"Levy. Lucy. Are you both hurt?" "We're fine Mira." Lucy answered.

So that's Laxus. Not bad. He kinda reminds me of...

Shaking her head, Lucy forgot all about those's thoughts.

"So Sorry." Gray ran over and apologized. "That's fine. Gray right? I'm Lucy." She held out her hand.

Levy and Mira looked at each other before looking over at Juvia.

"Gray. Yes. Nice to meet you Lucy." He shook her hand.

So Cold!

Lucy was glad to let go. "Your hand is..." Gray rolled his eyes. "I have ice magic. I make anything out of ice. Sorry about the cold." He smiles.

Lucy then thought of frozen again.

 _"The cold doesn't bother him anyway."_ Mira sang.

"MIRAJANE!" Lisanna shouted. I guess Lisanna hated the movie too.

"Hope we can be friends." Gray said before walking away.

Levy squealed. "No way! Gray never wants to be friends with anyone! You. Lucy. Are so lucky right now. And it's your first day!" Levy made it sound like Gray was the hottie of the school.

"Is Gray like... Popular with girls?" Lucy hated asking that question. "I'm not a... fan of those guys."

Remembering her old school.

"In a way yes. Only Juvia actually follows him around. Lisanna kinda does the same with Natsu." Lucy felt a pinch in her chest.

"But they are like best friends! Since childhood if I remember." Levy added. Lucy took a breath.

"Okay. Any other guys or girls I need to know about?" Lucy asked for good measure.

"Anyone has a crush, i will know about it." Mira says. "I'm nosy like that. Elfman hates it but I love to tease people. It's like a game." She said. Lucy felt worry.

"Erza isn't the type to allow boys near her. Her best friend is a outlaw so she has to keep her distance from people. Laxus... He has a few friends. Just be careful. Freed is a wired one, But Evergreen and Bixlow... They will do some nasty things to you." Levy warned her.

"Laxus won't let that happen." Mira defends him. "He is nice if you get to know him. Just like YOU Levy and Gajeel." Mira smirked. Levy turned red.

"I'll see you later." She says and runs off.

"See. I love teasing people. Just call me Cupid!" Mira joked. Lucy laughed. Not getting it.

The bell rang and classes were back in.

 **"Juvia is only going to warn you once! Stay Away From Gray-Sama! OR ELSE!"**

Lucy felt coldness from Juvia. She wanted to get away from all this. Not run into more of it!

A warm hand patted her shoulder.

"Just ignore her. She get's like that all the time." It was Natsu. "If she trys anything I'll be right next to you, to protect you." He smiled.

Looks like he was the only one who wouldn't be mean to her.

"I just get jumpy. Around others. I was teased and picked on. Most times it didn't bother me personally." She said. It bothered her father. And One thing was sure. No one would know about him.

"Class! Take a seat!" Shouted Makarov. "Over the next month... Yes till almost winter break. We will be doing a team exercise project. And I will announce the winning team for the schools royal Christmas Ball!" he said.

Everyone was excited. Who knew that they would finally be a part of the ball.

"Um...Christmas Ball?" Like a home coming or Prom?

"This Ball is normally for the normal students. But This is a test on just how strong you are. Only a hand full of us go every year." Erza explained.

"Now! I have a list of names for the teams! You get to pick your names and have a week to work on your first test runs. The end of November is the lest day to test. Then it's break for six weeks." Makarov explained.

Lucy wondered who would she get teamed up with. Levy or Mira sounded nice. Natsu wouldn't be so bad.

"Romeo. Wendy. Since you two are the youngest you get to pick witch team of four you want to join." Both of them nodded.

"Team One!

MiraJane!

Lisanna!

Cana!

And Juvia!"

He called. "No! Juvia wants to be with GRAY-SAMA!" Lucy felt bad for her. And Gray.

"That is the decision!" He shouted.

Clearing his throat he continued.

"Team Two!

Levy!

Jet!

Droy!

And Gajeel!"

Gajeel didn't show much cheer or disappointment.

"Team Three!

Nastu!

Gray!

Erza!

And...Lucy!"

SAY WHAT?!

Gasps filled the whole room.

Lucy was in a lot of trouble.

"That's all for today! You can all go home early if you want!" Makarov said.

"Wait Home?" Lucy said out loud. She ran over to Makarov wanting some answers.

"Master Makarov! I thought we had doorms here at the school? I remember reading about it before I applied." Lucy said in a panic.

Makarov sighed.

"Yes. But with the expenses to rebuild them with how often some students fight... We have had to rethink the idea. Sorry to disappoint you." He said. Lucy's heart sank. "You could try rooming with someone. I Room with Evergreen, Bixlow, and Freed. Levy even has Jet and Droy for roommates." Laxus added.

Looks like Lucy may not have a choice.

Walking out of the classroom she saw Juvia glaring at her.

Yup! She was dead for sure!

"Lucy!" Shouted a blue cat. "Hi Happy! I think Natsu is outside." She pointed. "Actually, where is the library?" She asked.

"Carla! Can you take Lucy here to the Library?" Happy shouted. A small white cat came around the corner.

"Why not. And don't shout for me. EVER!" She glared. Happy just smiled. "See ya Lucy!" He said skipping off.

"Your Lucy?" Asked a voice from behind. Lucy spun around and saw Wendy.

"I asked to be in your group. I know Natsu well. And Gray too. If you need help with anything about them Just ask. Erza also can help too if you need her to really get at them." She added.

"Thanks." Wendy was small but sweet!

"The library? Follow me." Carla said. Wendy and Lucy followed her. Wendy explained that Panther Lily lived with Gajeel, Carla lives with her, And Happy and Natsu live together. Lucy understood that well. Knowing...

"Here we are. Now Wendy and I need to go shopping for dinner." Carla said. "See you tomorrow!" Wendy called. Lucy waved goodbye and walked in.

"Levy?" She whispered.

"Can I help you?" Asked a man.

"I can help you with anything!" Said another.

"DROY! JET! Get back to work!" Shouted a loud voice. Lucy watched the two boys run and hide. Levy walked over wearing a strange outfit.

"Lucy?"

"Levy. I have a small problem." Lucy explained her situation and Levy smiled.

"There are three rooms. The two of them share one. And I have one. You are most welcome to stay with us."

"Thanks so much Levy! I promise it's only temporary." Lucy said.

"Lucy. Stay as long as you need. Why do you think the three of us work here at the library."

Both girls laughed.

Levy cleaned up and headed out with Lucy.

*Honk.

"Need a lift?" Gray asked in his...

"NO ONE TOLD ME HE HAD A CAR!" Lucy yelled.

"Yup! This is Timmy." Gray says. Lucy looks at the plate. "Mack Graw" Don't you mean Tim McGraw." Lucy asked.

"Lyon took that name. Loser!" He grumbled.

This was going to be a long year.

The end of chapter 3.

Hope you liked it.

Sorry it's so long.


	4. Chapter 4: Promise

Chapter 4: Promise

School was such a pain. Not only did she have to deal with Her group but she also had to deal with her new roommates too. Levy was sweet as can be but the other two...

How does she do it?!

Not only that Juvia hates her guts just because she is teamed up with Gray.

He wasn't bad. Other than that nasty habit of stripping but he still was sweet in his own thoughtful way.

He did offer to get her home.

How come he is the only young one with a freakin' convertible car?!

"Lucy!" Called someone. Lucy turned around to meeting Natsu. "Oh Happy! How are you?" She asked. "Good. Want to eat with us? Lisanna is treating." Happy said.

Lucy remembers Lisanna from Mira pointing her out along with her brother Elfman. Free food. Why not?

"Sure thing." Lucy said with a smile.

"Great! Come on than!" Natsu pulled Lucy along as they ran for it.

"Where are we eating at?" Lucy asked.

"Lisanna likes french food so..." Happy stopped when we got there.

"Oh!" I had heard of this place and it was as expensive as a four person family at Olive Garden.

"Natsu! Oh! And a guest. Lucy right?" Lisanna was about the same hight and had short white hair.

"Yes. Lucy. Your Lisanna. Nice to meet you." Lucy held out her hand.

Lisanna shook her hand and had a firm grip.

Why did Lucy feel like she just met Juvia.

"Let's go inside." She said. Lucy and Natsu followed Lisanna and sat down at a booth.

"So how are you liking Fairy High so far?" Lisanna asked.

"Fine. I just wish Gray would stop stripping every hour." Lucy complained.

Natsu laughed. "Tell me about it! Erza needs to chill out too. She can't just keep beating us to a bloody-"

Natsu was silenced by Happy who looked like he was seeing death.

"Happy?" Lisanna called.

Lucy looks over where Happy was looking and sees Erza with someone. "Crap!" Lucy tenses up.

"Natsu. Be quiet." Happy tells him. Natsu swallowed his words. "Anyway... With Lucy in the team we get a lot done." He smiled.

Lisanna looked happy for him. "Glad. So everything is a okay then?" Lisanna asked Lucy.

"Oh yeah! It's great! Your sister is an exalent teacher too. But I don't hear much about your brother...Elfman?"

"Yeah. Elfman is at college most days. He at least takes his turn to cook on the weekends. Every Saturday and Sunday.

Mira takes Monday and Wednesday, and I take Tuesday and Thursday. Every Friday night we go out to eat." Lisanna says.

"Wow! How do you three get along so well? I never had any siblings but I live with Levy and her other roommates." Lucy said.

"Levy? Huh. Never thought you'd be one to room with them. The three of them are inseparable. And everyone knows the two are crushing badly on Levy." Lisanna says.

"I figured that out and Levy knows too. I think. She just doesn't like them that way." Lucy adds.

"Kinda like me and Juvia." Lisanna says.

"What?" Lucy and Natsu both ask.

"Juvia is following Gray everywhere and he doesn't like her that way. And I have, sorry had, a crush on Natsu at one point. But I'm over it. So I know how that is." Lisanna said.

Lucy felt her heart sink hearing that.

"Don't worry about it. Lisanna only liked it when we were kids." Natsu tells Lucy.

"Your childhood friends? Oh!" "And They also are my parents." Happy adds.

"WHAT?!" "Yeah. When we were young we found an egg and we both raised it to hatch. Lisanna and I." Natsu explained.

Lucy was in shock hearing this. Why was she sad all of a sudden.

"I'll be right back." She said and ran to the restroom.

Lucy stopped at the mirror and took a few deep breaths. "This is so not happening! I am not...I'm not in...not falling for...Just No!" Lucy yelled at herself.

She was one of those girl who fell easily. She fell for someone before and he broke her heart. Not even her friends could help her.

"I am not falling for this. I'm not in love." She whispered.

With a deep breath Lucy picked herself up and walked out and headed back.

"Natsu why?" Lisanna said. Lucy could tell it wasn't a conversation she was invited to. Normally she wouldn't eavesdrop. but...

"Lisanna? What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy. I know she's anice girl and all but you don't seem that worried about her at all. She hasn't said anything about herself."

"That's her privet business. I'm not going to-"

"I know. But remember the last girl. I know she and I didn't get along and all and she bullied me but she used you. And Gray! Remember."

Natsu was silent. Happy on the other hand notice Lucy behind them.

"Look. If she isn't going to be more open later on... I say just stop being so friendly with her. That other girl nearly put Happy in the hospital! I'm looking out for you and him. Your my family too." Lisanna finished.

"I know." Natsu said.

Lucy couldn't take it. She ran out of the restaurant. Happy followed her till she stopped at the door.

Tears in her eyes. "I knew better. Trust is such a long way for me." She said.

"Lucy. Please." Happy said. Lucy turned around to meet him. "Don't leave. Don't go." He was crying?

Lucy felt her heart ache. "I'm sorry!" She said.

"I don't care if you have a terrible past. I like you. Surprisingly way more than Lisanna. And she helped freaking raise me! Lucy please don't leave me alone." Happy said.

Lucy was speechless. She got down and hugged the blue cat. "I promise you Happy. I'll never leave you. How can I? This is the best time of my life." She smiled.

"Thanks Lucy. Let's go inside. And If Lisanna is out of line I'll go with you next time." Happy smiles.

Lucy laughed. "Alright. Let's go."

Lucy and Happy went back in and found Lisanna and Natsu. "Where have you two been?" Lisanna asked.

"Talking." Happy said.

"Sorry. I get a little nervous in places like this. I-" Lucy wasn't sure what she was going to say. "I never really had a friend... Who cared so much for me. Or a childhood friend. I had friends but not till almost middle school. After my mom died..."

Natsu covered her mouth.

"You don't have to say another word." He said.

Lucy looked over at Lisanna and Happy.

"Sorry. I missed judged you." Lisanna said.

"That's fine. I had a crappy life before this. I'm just glad to be here to start new."

"Well...Whenever your ready to tell us... We all are here for you." Lisanna said. Natsu smiled big. "YUP!"

Lucy giggled. "Thanks."

End of chapter 4.

Hope you liked it.

This storm through me way off and school is hecktick right now.

Favorite or follow to support the story! Thanks again and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Party

Chapter 5: Party

While at home doing her home work Lucy heard a knock at the door. Getting up to see she heard Levy speaking.

"Gajeel! What are you doing here?" She asked. Lucy wasn't the type to over-hear a conversation she shouldn't. But just this once.

"There is a party going on. Want to come? Cana is inviting everyone. Her dad is away for the weekend." He explained.

Lucy had been wondering why Levy got so nervous around Gajeel. Maybe this was her chance.

"Levy? Who is at the door?" She called. Levy jumped at the sound of Lucy's voice.

"Lu! Oh! It's just Gajeel. You want to go to a party?" She asked.

Lucy did want to know about Levy. But her homework was more important.

"No thanks." She called. "You go. I have work to do." Lucy stood there just a little longer before hearing the door close and heading back to her room.

"LUCY!" Whispered a voice.

"AHHHHH!" Lucy screamed.

"GRAY! WHAT THE HELL!" Lucy screamed and yelled.

"OW! My ears! I just thought you'd want to go to the party." Gray said.

Lucy took deep breaths to calm down. "Gray. Why are you here to invite me to a party?" Lucy asked.

"I figured you'd want to come. You haven't been to a Fairy Tail party. And Cana invites everyone and expects them there." He says.

Lucy sighs. "I have work to do." She said looking over at her homework.

"Forget it. It's not even due till next week." Gray tells her. Grabbing her wrist. "Come on!" He pulls her out the window and they run down the street.

"GARY!"

Once they arrived at Cana's house.

"Holy-" Lucy was amazed. "THIS IS CANA"S HOUSE?!" Her house was more like a castle then a house.

"Yeah! Her dad is payed a LOT of money. Both jobs. He doesn't just teach." Gray says.

They walk right on in and everyone is laughing and cheering. Dancing even.

"I had no idea Gajeel could sing?" Lucy said while Gray covered her ears.

"No. He's pretty terrible." He says.

Looking outside there was a beautiful garden and...

"I HOT TUB AND POOL?!" Lucy was in heaven. "Yeah. Dang that Natsu!" he shouted seeing him in the pool.

"Is he..." Lucy wasn't going to say it. She just turned away not looking.

"And I thought your striping was worse." She said.

"Oh Gray-Sama!" Juvia sang. Gray and Lucy both tense up and ran for it. Outside was a good place.

In the gardens, it was so beautiful. So many different flowers and the low lights made it more romantic.

"Are you sure about this?" A voice said. Lucy could tell it was Mira's voice.

But who was she talking to?

"I need to. I HAVE to. She needs me." it was a tall man with black as night hair. The cloths were black too. Just who was he?

"Mira!" Called Lisanna.

Mira jumped and in the blink of an eye, the man was gone.

"Lisanna! What is it?" She asked her sister.

"What do you think of Lucy?"

What? Should Lucy be hearing this again?

"I think she is wonderful! And I get why your upset. Natsu hasn't been paying you any attention. Wait. Are you jealous of Lucy?" Mira was more concerned.

"NO! I just don't trust her. She's hiding something. I'm just looking out for-"

"Lisanna. I know you still are in love with Natsu." Mira said.

What?! She said she was over it! Why would she lie?

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia sounded more angry.

"Crap! Lucy! I'm sorry but we need to go." Gray grabbed Lucy and pulled her inside.

Lucy didn't mind following Gray. Once they were hidden Lucy caught her breath.

"Why would she lie? She said it was a crush. Nothing more." Lucy said out loud.

"Who? Lisanna?" Gray asked. Lucy nodded.

"Lisanna and Natsu were a couple in middle school."

WHAT! that wasn't mentioned at all.

"Natsu frogets all about it. Lisanna is a sweet girl and all but...Natsu...He didn't want to date anymore." Gray says.

Lucy wondered why he broke it off.

"Gray!" Juvia was really angry now.

Both Gray and Lucy ran deeper in the house and found a big bedroom.

"Hot Dang! please tell me this is Cana's room." Lucy said.

"I think so. There are her cards and all." Gray says.

"So why did they break up?" Lucy asks. Not prepared for the answer.

"Lisanna cheated on him." Gray's voice was an angry tone.

Lucy was shocked.

"Laxus. At the time was still a student. And was dating Mira. And Natsu walked in on Laxus and Lisanna. He just jumped the gun. Same with Mira. They never even talk about it. Elfman can't get a word out of his sisters about what happened." Gray says.

Talk about drama.

"Well. I think I know how Natsu feels." Lucy says.

Gray looks at her.

"I had a boyfriend...And we were like the king and queen of the school...But...then one day...He did something. And I never listened to his explanation." Lucy felt tears coming into her eyes.

"Lucy." Gray said.

He walked over to her. He was too close for comfort. Lucy took a step back and...

"Gray-Sama! I can hear you!" Juvia was right outside the door. Gray and Lucy moved fast and hid in the closet.

Juvia walked in the room. "Gray?"

Lucy's face was so red seeing how close her and Gray were. Pressed against him in this small Juvia saw her and Gray...

She would be...Dead.

End chapter 5.

Hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6: Oh No!

Chapter 6: Oh No!

Lucy wished she wasn't here now.

This wasn't what she wanted. Being pinned to the wall just to not be seen by Natsu or Lisanna or Levy for that matter.

And Juvia being on a rampage because she's with Gray wasn't the last thing she wanted before she died.

"Juvia?" Called the voice of Erza.

"Erza!" Juvia shouted.

'You shouldn't be in here. the bedrooms are off limits remember. Cana doesn't want to get into trouble." Erza said.

"But-"

'No buts! If Gray is here I'm sure he's outside by the pool fighting Natsu." Erza says.

Juvia soon walks out. But Erza...

"You can come out now!" Erza says.

Lucy and Gray come out of the closet to face Erza.

'Nice dress." Gray says with a scoff.

Lucy felt like she was in so much trouble.

"Gray leave. NOW!" Erza shouted. Gray didn't argue. He left the room which left Erza and Lucy alone.

"Are you okay? Erza asked her in a more calm tone.

Lucy nodded. "Yes. Thanks Erza."

"Be more careful. I know Juvia is...very protective. But she is really nice. Same with Lisanna. I heard Her and Mira. Also Gray talks loud too." She said.

Lucy blushed.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. But you need to be more careful. See you at school." Erza said and left the room.

Lucy came out a few minutes later.

"Lucy?" Levy spotted her.

"What are you...What happened?" Levy asked.

Lucy hadn't even noticed she was crying.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Levy left the party early and took Lucy back home.

Once they have returned home, Levy fixed Lucy a cup of coffee.

"I can't believe it. Gray? And Lisanna. I knew she and Natsu had history but..." Levy was having a hard time with this.

"Well Natsu would never hurt you. Neither would Gray. They would hurt each other. but You...No." Levy did her best to cheer her up.

"Thanks Levy." Lucy said.

"No problem. If you need anything, let me know. Okay?"

Lucy nodded and the two went off to sleep.

The next morning, Lucy and Levy were running late. But not as late as everyone else.

Guess the party was too much.

"Good morning, Levy and Lucy." Said a big black cat.

"Whoa!" Lucy said.

"Hey Lily." Levy said.

"Wait! this is Gajeel's Roommate?!" Lucy was shocked.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Nothing." She said in a squeaky voice.

"Well you'd better get to class." Lily said. the two girls walked in and saw everyone wasn't here.

"Talk about being first to the classroom." Levy said.

Lucy didn't like how it was super quiet.

"LUCY!" Happy came flying in. Hitting Lucy in the face and falling over.

"Happy?" "Come quick! I can't find Natsu or Gray anywhere!" Happy was on verge of crying.

'Alright. Alright." Lucy got up and followed Happy outside and off school grounds.

"Natsu. Gray. Where are you guys?" She said to herself.

A blast came from the park not to far from the school gate.

"That must be them!" Happy said.

"Let's go!" Lucy said.

They ran for it and when they got there...

"WHAT?!" Both Happy and Lucy were surprised to find Juvia, Gray and some other guy.

"Juvia is mine Gray!" Said the guy.

"Not likely." Gray said.

"GO GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia said.

"Natsu!" Happy spotted Natsu and...Lisanna on the other side.

"Happy! Where did you go?" Natsu asked him.

Lucy just watched the battle.

 **Ice Make-**

"STOP!" Shouted A voice. Lighting shot from everywhere.

"Laxus!" Everyone shouted.

"Gray! Natsu! Lucy! Juvia! And Lisanna! Head BACK to the school RIGHT NOW!" He yelled.

"See yeah Gray." The guy said. Laxus glared at the guy and he ran off.

Everyone walked back to the school.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Levy asked.

"Yes. I'm fine but Gray was is the fight with..."

"Lyon." Gray said. "His name is Lyon."

"Who is he?" Lucy asked.

"He is...you could say...my brother." Gray said.

Lucy's mouth dropped.

"Not by blood! We were raised by the same woman who took us in. Orphans. After her death the two of us went our separate ways." He explained.

"So..."

"We both have the same magic. Yes. And we both play basketball. So we normally don't use magic but this time he was going to far." Gray said.

"Gray?" Lucy was confused.

Did he really care for Juvia? He did say Juvia was his. Was Gray...fighting FOR her? This was...

"*Clearing throat.

"Class." It was master Makarov. "Now. I have been told of the situation about the party...and the battle that took place this morning." He said.

"Cana. your father will deal with you after class." He said to her. He face fell for only a moment.

"As for you two." He pointed at Gray and Lucy.

"What! Why me?" Lucy asked.

"You left school grounds. I know you were worried about everyone but once you are here your are not allowed to leave. So you and Gray get a punishment TOGETHER!" He said it clearly so Juvia could hear.

"But..." It wasn't any good. "Fine." Lucy said.

"WHAT?!" Both Gray and Natsu shouted.

Why was Natsu shouting?

"Gray. You WILL be with Lucy for your punishment."

"Gray sighed. "Fine. What is our punishment?" Gray asked.

'Mystogon will decide that for you both." He said.

On no!

End Chapter 6.

Sorry for the random updating. I'm taking classes so it will take time for me to add new chapters.

But I hoped you enjoyed this one! Favorite and Follow to support the story!


	7. Chapter 7: Crush

Chapter 7: Crush

Punishment for her was to work with Gray on the Science fair for the freshmen this year.

Not as bad as Lucy thought. There was just one issue.

Gray SUCKS at Science!

"Gray you put just a little bit in." Lucy told him.

Gray just ignored her and poured all of it in.

"GRAY!"

*boom.

"You two are too much trouble." Mystogan said.

Lucy hated this. "Why couldn't I have gotten detention." Lucy said to herself.

After such a long day all Lucy wanted to do was go home and take a nap.

Walking down the hallway Lucy couldn't help but feel like she was being watched.

"Hello?" She called behind her.

No one was there but Lucy knew.

Lucy kept walking till she turned again to see who was behind her.

No one there again.

"I know your there." Lucy said.

Turning back to head out...

"Juvia is mad!" Crap! Juvia!

"Ah! Look Juvia if you want to take my punishment go on ahead! I can't stand Gray anyway! He sucks at science." Lucy said.

"Look I know you have a huge crush on Gray and all-"

"What is that? A crush? Juvis doesn't know what that is."

Lucy stopped talking. Juvia doesn't know what. A. Crush. Is.

"Your kidding me?" Lucy asked.

Juvia just tilted her head.

"Goodness me. Juvia way don't we have a talk. We can get coffee." Lucy offered.

"Fine." Juvia said. "But Juvia isn't paying." She said walking away. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"At least I'm not either. Levy is going to love it." Lucy said walking after Juvia.

It took a while to get to the cafe.

"Lucy! And... Juvia?" Levy said.

"Don't ask." Lucy said.

Levy shrugged. "Okay then. Let's eat." Levy says.

The three sit down and have a chat.

"So why did you-"

"Levy. Juvia has no idea what a crush is." Lucy said.

"Okay! I actually do. Sort of." Juvia spoke. But in a different way.

"You didn't say your own name." Levy pointed out.

"Yes. Look I only act that way at school to get noticed by people. Growing up I never was noticed. Not even my own parents noticed me most the time." Juvia said.

"What? Seriously? That's the reason? Then why are you so mad at me over Gray?!" Lucy shouts.

"Oh. He's the first guy I have ever liked and I don't want any other girl to take him. But he just won't pay much attention to me." Juvia said.

"So, you really don't hate me?!" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I don't like hate you. But I don't like you with Gray." Juvia says.

Lucy laughs. "Well don't worry I don't like him that way. I don't have a crush over Gray." Lucy said.

"Yup you don't. You like someone else." Levy said catching both girls off guard.

"W-Wh-what?! Levy!" Lucy shouts.

"Yeah! Natsu. You two talk all the time. He is nice too so. It's the obvious pick." Levy said.

"No! I don't like him that way! I am not looking for a relationship." Lucy said.

"Why not?" Juvia asked.

"Look. I got out of a terrible relationship so I don't want to get into another one." Lucy said.

Levy and Juvia were silent for a moment.

"Sorry Lucy." Levy said.

"If this helps...Natsu had a terrible relationship too. Lisanna. And Mria too. Erza can't even get a date. But I'll say this for you if she (Levy) does something like this again. She is crushing hard on Gajeel." Juvia said with a smile.

"Wha- Hay!" Levy's face turned red.

"Wow! Thanks. But I figured that out since I live with her." Lucy says.

"You girls!" Levy crossing her arms and pouting.

"Juvia. Maybe we can do this more often. Like friends." Lucy said.

"What?" Juvia asked.

"I mean...Never mind. I need to go. See you girls later!" Lucy says and leaves the cafe.

Walking home Lucy hummed a tune in her head. (Think of some hip hop song.)

"LUCY!" Called a voice. Loud and big. Turning around Lucy saw Happy and Natsu running to her.

"Natsu? Happy?"

"I have the best idea! EVER! We should help set Erza on a date!" Natsu said.

Lucy looked at Happy then back at Natsu.

"You want to WHAT?!" Lucy shouted.

End chapter 7.

AN~ Sorry it's taken me so long to update. School sucks. I hope to get a few more chapters up. At least five more before the end of the month.

Thanks for your patience. See you in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: Collide

Chapter 8: Collide

"You want to WHAT?!" Lucy couldn't believe her ears.

Natsu wanted to get Erza a boyfriend?! How was this going to work?!

"Natsu you have a death wish." Lucy said.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun! Besides, we get Erza happy, she'll calm down on the school work." Natsu said.

"Well, then here's a question what did yo have in mind for a date?" Lucy asked crossing her arms.

"She's always going on about he groupie friends. Except this one guy. I'm guessing he's a little better then the others. So, I'm setting Erza up on a fun roller coaster ride." Natsu was very hyped over it.

Lucy was surprised he paid this much attention to her.

"Who is the guy?" She asked.

"No idea." He said.

Lucy smacked her forehead. "Natsu. If you don't know who he is-"

"Shh!" Natsu covered Lucy's mouth and pulled her to the side.

Lucy tried to get out of his grip but something caught her attention.

A guy with blue hair walked by and who was with him was...Erza?!

"I'll see you later."

"Bye Jellal." Erza spoke with an actual smile on her face.

Once they left, Natsu let Lucy go.

"What the heck?!"

"Shh. They might hear you. But that's the guy. Now I know his name. Jellal." Natsu grinned.

"Your colliding two people who look very normal. And SO not date-able." Lucy said.

But then again, Erza really was smiling happy like. "Fine. But I think we don't do your date idea. Just find a way to get Jellal to agree to this date idea. Or just tell him about a club thing." Lucy explained.

"Club thing?" Natsu asked.

"I know a good club." She said and went on after Erza.

Lucy headed to catch up with Erza which wasn't hard.

"Erza!" Lucy called out.

Erza turned giving her the normal "I'm the teacher" look. "Hey Lucy. What's up?"

"You want to go somewhere with me?" Lucy asked.

"Me?"

"Yeah. Mira is helping Lisanna-"

"They both are visiting their brother." Erza said.

"Levy is-"

"Working." Again Erza spoke.

"Juvia is with-"

'You and Juvia are friends now?"

Lucy just sighed. "Look. I want to go to this club but...My ex runs it." Lucy said.

Erza then grinned. "You need a wing woman?"

"Of sorts." Lucy said. "I just want to hang with someone. And I also may need someone to help keep me off my ex radar." Lucy said.

Erza nodded. "I'll need to change."

And like that, Lucy and Erza were on their way. Really is wasn't Lucy's ex place. It was one of her ex's friends places.

All Lucy had to do was make it through a few hours.

Arriving was like a peaceful slice of pizza.

"Lucy!"

"Wha-"

Happy came out of nowhere and hugged Lucy.

"What is he-"

"Hey Lucy." Natsu came through the crowed with Jellal behind him.

"Je-"

"Erza? Well, this is a surprise." Jellal said.

"Hi. I'm Lucy." Lucy said waving to the man.

"Nice to meet you." Why did his voice sound familiar? Lucy wondered what was going on. He acted like it was nothing wrong.

"Jellal. I'm so sorry that THESE TWO-"

"Erza. Relax. Natsu just wanted to have some fun and he asked me to help you relax. He's told me how you have him and Gray on your team this year. I know it's tough with how they act. He wanted to make it up to you for the future of his behavior." Jellal said in a calmer voice.

So nice and friendly. Sweet sounding. Smooth. TOO smooth. He really was familiar. Lucy got Happy off of her.

"Alright. I'll play along with this IDEA." Erza glaried to Lucy and Natsu.

Lucy knew something like this was going to happen.

"It's perfect." Natsu said.

Lucy raised her brow. "How is this-"

"Because Jellal is very much in love with Erza." He said.

Lucy was shocked. How would he know or tell?

But Lucy looked over and saw how Jellal was smiling over at Erza. Her red face spoke that she really liked him too.

"How do you- I don't even."

"I've seen it before. So I know how it looks. When two people really love each other." Natsu said.

After an hour, Jellal and Erza left one way and Lucy and Natus headed in the other.

"Well, this plan of collision worked...well. Not great or perfect but..well." Lucy said.

"Can you come with me?" Natsu asked.

"I'll see you back at the place." Happy said flying away.

Lucy saw Natsu had his phone out. Did he get some news for something?

"Sure." She said. It's not like he'd do anything to her. Why was her heart beating? (Nope! Too early here!)

By the time they stopped walking, Lucy noticed they were at the hospital.

"Who's hurt?!" She asked quickly.

"It's no one form school. Since you helped with the plan. I figured...I should tell you about the school. The heart of it." Natsu said.

He sounded very sad about it. Lucy walked with him up to a private floor where the most rich people are at.

Lucy's mother had her in one of these rooms from her father's tales.

But in the last room on the floor. In the bed lay a little girl with bright blonde hair. Next to her was a tall man with black hair sitting in a chair holding her hand.

"Who is..." Lucy couldn't bring herself to ask. And she wished she almost never did.

"This is Zeref. My older brother and the principle of the school." Natsu said.

"Hello." Zeref said without looking up.

"Say what now?" Lucy asked.

"And that's...Mavis Varmillion. The founder of our school and...my future sister-in-law." He said with tears in his eyes.

Lucy was in shock. She was hearing of who Natsu really was. And who was really behind the school.


	9. Chapter 9: Oh My Mavis

Chapter 9: Oh My Mavis!

"So let me get this strait. Mavis Varmillion is the founder of this school and principle Zeref, Is her fiance, Aldo your Big brother." Lucy seemed to get all of it.

"Yup. Mavis is in a coma. He is never here at school or at home anymore. He just wants to be by her side." Natsu explains.

Lucy and Natsu were back in school and talking about what happened last evening.

They didn't stay long. Lucy was walked home by Natsu that night. By morning, Lucy and Natsu were talking about what was going on.

"So, how did she get in the coma?" Lucy asked.

"Accident. Mavis is...special. Makrov's father was her closest friend."

"Did you just...how old is she?" Lucy asked.

"Close to...hundred maybe. hundred and fifty?" Natsu was guessing.

"And she's your..."

"My older brother and I are of this age. But my brother isn't as old as he looks. He knew Mavis sometime after Makrov had his kid. Laxus father. And my brother was in such trouble. If is wasn't for Mavis...I wouldn't have a brother to look up to." Natsu explained.

Lucy was overwhelmed with all this.

"How did they-?"

"Mavis ran into him by accident. And he was still...young I guess. But they grew up over years till I was born. Over my growing up for...like 15 years they were SO in love and I saw it. Though I didn't understand till Zeref explained it all to me. Mavis over heard and the whole confession thing happened." Natsu asked.

"Oh my!" Lucy rolled her eyes. It sounded like some Romeo and Juliet classic crap.

"Okay. Well, how long as she been in that coma?"

"Close to a year now."

"A WHOLE YEAR?!" Lucy was still shocked over everything.

"Yea. It's been tough. Zeref isn't around the school much which leaves Makrov in charge of the school as Vice Principle." Natsu said.

Lucy sighed. "This is too much."

"I know. I just figured you should know. I mean, we are friends. Happy really likes you and all." Natsu says.

Lucy smiles. "Thanks for that. I'm glad you consider me a friend."

"Of course! We're in the same team." He grinned.

Why was Lucy blushing? (TOO EARLY! Not yet Lucy. Control yourself. Gosh. I'm the one writing this story!)

"Lucy! Natsu! I'm going to KILL YOU!" Erza had arrived at school and after the plan they pulled yesterday, she was really ready to kill them.

"RUN!" Natsu picked Lucy up and ran like HECK out of there.


	10. Chapter 10: Fallin' Over

Chapter 10 Fallin' Over

After Erza finished getting Natsu and Lucy's punishment, Lucy went right to the library and worked on her homework.

Levy was working and helping other students.

Lucy didn't mind the quiet.

"Hello little girl."

Looking up this tall woman stood over Lucy at the table.

"Um...who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Evergreen. I'm an old friend of Laxus. I work here with Freed over at the greenhouse."

Lucy raised a brow. "Greenhouse?"

"Yes. There's a- Never mind. I sometimes come here in the later hours to watch the children working hard. Or GOING hard." She said with a little, "Hahaha." laugh.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "It's nice to meet you then. I'm Lucy."

"Yes. I've heard a LOT about you. Miss Lucy. The new girl who is getting Erza dates, making friends with Juvia, and getting VERY close with Natsu. You even found out the truth about his brother and his sister-in-law to be." Evergreen said.

"How did you-"

"I'm friends with Mira. Who's brother is my partner in a few college classes. I'm also his girlfriend." She finished with a blush.

"Girlfriend? Well, he MUST be good for a woman like you." Lucy said.

"You could...say that. But it's not how it always is. I mean, being in the same school and classes here, it was a NIGHTMARE! Even with just Makrov teaching at the time before we all started helping out. Zeref made more trouble with Mavis and her sister. That's another story." She said suddenly.

"But anyways, he was always going on and on about being a MAN and it was annoying. Till being nearly beaten to death, Mavis stood up and said that he's more of a man then any of those guys. Laxus then stood next to her and backed her up. Then it was over." Evergreen looked very happy yet sad speaking about this.

"Elfman went to the hospital and Zeref told me something. He said, "You never know what a person will do. But a huge reason is because there's someone they care about in the world. Weather it was family, friend, or a love." And I knew what he meant. I saw how him and Mavis were together. And over time, I knew Elfman was trying to be loved. He and his sisters didn't have the best...life. They became like family to Makrov. Just like Mavis."

Lucy felt tears in her eyes.

"And then after graduation, he went all out. He asked this girl for one date. And she freaked. He was so heartbroken. So, I treated him in a special Green way. And we became close. I got to know him more and more and he knew me over time as well. Then just a month later, we were so close, we found out we liked a few more things together. And we ended up going for the same thing. And later dating." Evergreen was smiling more happy like.

The same look Jellal had for Erza. Love.

"How do you know you love him?" Lucy asked.

Evergreen blushed with a shocked look. "I never said anything of that sort. We've only dated two months. Almost three."

"But you have that look. You said you saw it with Zeref and Mavis right? I saw that yesterday with a guy, a friend of Erza's. And you talking about how you and Elfman are or were back then, it's that same look." Lucy said.

Evergreen was even more red now.

"What's going on here?" Levy walked over.

"Say Levy," Lucy knew this might bite her in the butt but... "What is the look you give when you see Gajeel?"

Levy went into some sort of...frozen frenzy.

"Okay then." Lucy sighed.

"She's got it bad. I remember when Mirajane was first like then coming to the school and meeting Laxus. Boy, it was much worse then when Natsu nearly knocked poor Lisanna down the stairs. Elfman had a field day with Natsu over that." Evergreen said.

"Love huh." Lucy still didn't understand it. Juvia and Gray. Levy and Gajeel. Jellal and Erza. Evergreen and Elfam and even Mira and Laxus. But without her mother she felt like she'd never understand.

Heading home for the day, Lucy still had those words in her head. Everything Evergreen said and all she's heard from Natus over Zeref and Mavis.

Love. Something her father never talked about.

"Watch out!"

Lucy looked up from her feet, but it was bad timing, she fell from the top of the stairs, and was going to scream when...Natsu came out of nowhere and caught her.

Like Superman coming to Louis rescue.

"You okay Lucy?" Natsu asked.

(Okay. NOW you can go crazy Lucy. NaLu forever!)

Lucy's heart beat so fast everyone would hear it and even jump out of her chest.

Her head felt dizzy and fuzzy. Spinning around in the room.

Red beat on her face. A blush.

"Lucy?" Natsu repeated.

"I'm...fine." She said finally.

"Oh good. Can't have another person in the hospital." Natsu laughed.

Lucy felt like she was in heaven.

After that, Lucy did arrive to her place.

Heading to her room and closed the door.

Her face still beet red. Tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm falling for Natsu?" What was this feeling? "Oh mother. I wish you were here." She said and began to cry to herself.


	11. Chapter 11: Singing Lands

Chapter 11 Singing Lands

School had chanced Lucy for life. And by school, it's actually Natsu.

He's been in her head since she realized she has feelings for him.

Was it because of his idea about Erza and Jellal? Or the story about his brother and Mavis? Or something she talked about with Evergreen?

Which ever it was, Lucy was getting even more confused.

"Hello Lucy." Looking up, Juvia was smiling.

"Hey Juvia."

"What's wrong? You are looking down and Juvia doesn't like it." Juvia said.

"Well, I'm just feeling...a little confused." She shrugged.

"Tell Juvia all about it." She said sitting next to her.

"It's nothing." Lucy shook her head.

"Come now. Juvia is here for her friend. Tell Juvia what's bothering you." She said with a smile.

Lucy smiled back but before she could say a word...

"Hey! Karaoke!" Lisanna yelled.

And everyone was on their way out.

"What?" Lucy didn't understand.

"When Lisanna says that, it means we don't have school today. Meaning none of the teachers of our classes are here." Gray said.

"Come on! It's fun. Everyone is singing and Juvia loves to sing." Juvia was saying.

Lucy was dragged with Juvia to get a booth.

Sadly...they got the last one. Which had, Lisanna, Natsu, and Gajeel.

"I'll see you later." Gray waved. He started heading off when-

"Really Gray? Your turning down a chance to show off? Guess I am the better singer." Natsu grinned.

Actually, Gray WAS a better singer. Natsu wasn't. And neither was Gajeel. At least he played guitar well enough to cover it. Most time.

"Your on." Gray chuckled.

Gajeel made room for Gray to fit in.

"Then you boys go first." Lisanna said.

Lucy just watched for the time. Juvia was even having a good time. Gray sang his heart out which had Juvia bleeding out her nose more then her body has.

Natsu and Gajeel were terrible but when they dang a girly song it was more hilarious then anything else.

Soon Lisanna sang. She did a few solo but then sang with Natsu.

Lucy's face fell a little. Lisanna and Natsu were childhood friends. They made a much better couple.

Lucy got up and stepped out of the room.

"Lu? You okay?" Gray was the one to ask.

"I'm fine. Just need some air." Lucy said.

Juvia followed her out. "What's wrong?" She asked. "And I'm not being my usual self. What's wrong with you? You've been down most the morning." Juvia crossed her arms.

Lucy took a breath. "It's...I've...I think I've fallen in love." She said it out loud.

"What?! With who?" Juvia asks.

Lucy didn't answer.

Juvia asked again but Lucy still didn't answer. Then she looked inside. Lisanna was getting Natsu to do another song...

"Oh." She said. "It's Natsu." Juvia said.

Lucy nodded feeling tears in her eyes. Why was she feeling like this?

"First time feeling the love?" She asked.

"Guess so. I wish I could ask my mother about this. But since she's-"

"You don't need to explain. Levy was like that at first. But then she got used to it."

"Does Levy have...competition?" Lucy asked.

Juvia glanced at Lisanna being playful with Natsu. "No. Gajeel is on that part. But I see your point. Lisanna is...does know Natsu the best." Juvia said.

"Hey. I know. How about you come to MY place. I'll invite Erza, Levy and a few others." Juvia said. "It'll be like a huge sleepover." She said smiling.

Lucy smiled at the idea.

"You can talk to us girls about your feelings. That way no guy will overhear us. Right, Romeo?" She called a little louder.

A boy popped his head out from a wall.

"AH! How in the devil-"

"This is Romeo. His father is the president." Juvia said.

"Oh. Never mind then." Lucy said. "It's fine. Sorry for eavesdropping. But I've been keeping an eye on a few of the guys."

"Getting tips on dating so you can finally ask Wendy out?" Juvia smirks.

Romeo just hides back in the wall.

"Jezz. Maybe that sleepover isn't a bad idea. Count me in." Lucy says.

"Great!" Juvia shouts.

"Hey! Girls. It's your turn." Gray yells.

Lucy and Juvia sing a few times together and sing solo for two songs. Well, one for Lucy.

But that day was the most fun Lucy's ever had in a school day with no school.


End file.
